The invention relates to marine propulsion systems with two cycle water cooled internal combustion engines, and more particularly to the fuel supply system therefor. The invention relates to that of commonly owned co-pending Application Ser. No. 07/182,485, filed on Apr. 15, 1988, entitled "MARINE ENGINE WITH WATER COOLED FUEL LINE FROM REMOTE TANK", still pending, to which cross-reference is made.
In marine applications, hot fuel handling is a problem in high ambient temperature conditions, including the problem of vapor lock. Poor octane fuels further such problem.
The present invention provides a combination system which returns fuel vapor from the engine to a remote tank, delivers crankcase pulse pressure from the engine to a fuel pump at the remote tank which pumps fuel back to the engine, and cools the fuel as it flows from the remote tank to the engine. A combination conduit provides the various passages for such functions.